A COB (Chip On Board) light-emitting apparatus in which a light-emitting element, such as an LED (light-emitting diode) element, is mounted on a universal substrate, such as a ceramic substrate and a metal substrate, is known. In such a light-emitting apparatus, for example, an LED element that emits blue light is sealed with a resin containing a phosphor and light obtained by exciting the phosphor with the light from the LED element is mixed, so that white light or the like is obtained depending on the intended use.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-289829 describes a light-emitting apparatus having a circuit substrate, a reflective frame placed on the circuit substrate, a light-emitting element mounted on the circuit substrate, and a first light-emitting layer containing a phosphor that emits red light, a second light-emitting layer containing a phosphor that emits green light, and a third light-emitting layer containing a phosphor that emits blue light, which are laminated on a light-emitting surface of the light-emitting element.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-041993 describes a light-emitting apparatus in which a light-emitting element is mounted and sealed on a base material having a conductor layer connected to the outside on the surface thereof, the light-emitting apparatus including a phosphor layer arranged on the upper side of the light-emitting element and a resin layer that is in contact with both the phosphor layer and the conductor layer and has thermal conductive particles dispersed therein, thereby improving heat dissipation from phosphor particles.
In addition, at the time of manufacturing such a light-emitting apparatus, for example, in order to suppress variation in chromaticity, after the phosphor dispersed in the resin is precipitated, the resin is hardened. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-044048 describes a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element package including the steps of forming a liquid-repellent agent pattern on a substrate, mounting an LED chip on the inside of the liquid-repellent agent pattern on the substrate, applying a sealing resin in which a phosphor is kneaded on the inside of the liquid-repellent agent pattern, and precipitating the phosphor in the sealing resin in a calm state.